


The T-shirt

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing, Clothing Kink, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: Yu can't help himself when Yosuke decides to stay round and wear one of his T-shirts.





	The T-shirt

Yu hadn’t expected his night to end up like this. Not in his wildest dreams or fantasies for that matter and there was no doubt there was plenty of fantasies that ran through his mind at the dead of night. All focusing on the person that was currently in front of him. “Hello Earth to Partner are you still with us” Yosuke waved his hand frantically in front of Yu’s face breaking his daydream instantly. “Yeah I’m still here” He replied. It had all started when Yosuke had mentioned his low grades. Yu being the friend he was had offered to tutor Yosuke and helped him with the upcoming exams however there was now one problem. Yu was finding it harder and harder to restrain himself in Yosuke’s presence. There was no denying that Yu had a big massive crush on his best friend for a while now. Not that he would ever admit it in fear of ruining this great friendship they seemed to have. Yu was more than content with being a good friend to Yosuke however in the past couple of weeks he had realised he was becoming more and more greedy. Wanting to spend more time alone with Yosuke even inviting him to more study sessions which Yosuke surprisingly agreed to.

“Boy all this studying is trying me out. You think it would be okay if I stayed over the night” Yosuke asked out of the blue. Yu couldn’t believe his luck. Was Yosuke really asking to stay over? “Well Dojima is at work tonight and Nanako is at a friend’s so I guess if it’s okay with your parents sure” Yu replied trying to not make his voice to hopeful. Yosuke quickly pulled out his phone and began calling his parents explaining the situation. After five minutes of Yosuke talking on the phone, he eventually ended the call. “There fine with it” Yosuke grinned which caused Yu to smile as well. Yosuke always did look handsome when he smiled like that. No he couldn’t think thoughts like that. Not right now at least.  “I’ll go and get the futon”

Yu quickly ran downstairs to retrieve the futon hardly believing his luck. A whole night alone with Yosuke was the ideal situation that Yu had dreamed off for so long. Excitement filled his veins and his heart was beating like crazy. He pulled out the futon and took it back to his room and passed it to Yosuke. “Thanks partner” Yosuke replied unfolding the futon and placing it right next to Yu’s.  Yu took a deep breathe. Yosuke was going to be sleeping so close to him. “Umm partner do you have anything I can use for pyjamas. I don’t really want to go to sleep in my uniform. “Yosuke asked and Yu noticed he looked a little nervous. “Of course” Yu went and began hunting in his wardrobe and noticed the lack of pyjama he had in there. He finally pulled out a long white T-shirt hoping it would be good enough. “Sorry I don’t really have much but will this do?” Yu passed Yosuke the T-shirt and Yosuke nodded. “I’m only going to be sleeping in it” Yosuke winked and Yu could feel his restraint being led astray once more.

What happened next was even more shocking as Yosuke unbuttoned his jacket, pulled his top off and unzipped his trousers. He then pulled the T-shirt over him and Yu had to quickly jump into his own futon to hide the boner that was starting to form beneath his clothes. The T-shirt looked so good on Yosuke. The way it stretched down to just cover his boxers, The way it clung to his chest which allowed Yu to imagine every part of him. Yu could feel himself getting more and more flustered just at the thought. “Partner you alright down there” Yosuke asked and Yu just nodded in fear that his voice would give something away. “Want me to turn the lights off?” Yosuke asked and Yu nodded once more. Soon they were in complete darkness however Yu could sense Yosuke lying right next to him. Hear him moving about and shuffling into place. At one point he felt Yosuke’s breathe trickle up his neck causing shivers down him and he had to bit his hand to stifle a moan. How the hell was he going to sleep tonight?

Yosuke seemed to have no trouble getting to sleep and Yu heard him lightly snoring. Yu was more than aware of his growing problem down below and whilst Yosuke was asleep seemed like the perfect time to try and sort it out. Being careful not wake Yosuke, Yu slipped his hand down his pants and boxers gripping on his hardened member. He thought about the way Yosuke had moved in that T-shirt, how his skin would feel against his own. If instead of his hands, these were Yosuke’s hands touching his dick, making him hot and bothered with arousal. Yu could feel the pre-cum leaking out now and he was already too far in now to stop himself. The excitement of having Yosuke there so close to him was only making him hornier. “ughh Yosuke” He moaned out unable to stop himself from calling his love’s name.

“Need a hand partner” All of a sudden Yu looked up to see Yosuke had begun to straddle his hips. His face full of lust and need. Yosuke grinded his hips into Yu to allow him to feel Yosuke’s own prominent erection had formed. “Let me” Yosuke licked his lips and slipped his hand down Yu’s pants and began massaging his balls and giving delicate strokes to his cock. Yu couldn’t help but thrust into Yosuke’s hand, finding himself filled with even more lust. Yosuke smirked pleased with the clear pleasure that Yu was experiencing and began stroking his member a little faster which caused Yu to buck his hips higher in response. “aaaa Yosuke if you do that I’m not going to last” Yu moaned and damn that moan was hot. So filled with need. It was clear Yu was desperate for this. “Maybe I should use this then” Yosuke teased as he stuck his tongue out. He then began to slowly remove Yu’s pants and boxers setting Yu’s trapped erection free and it sprung to life. Yosuke then carefully began sucking very gently on the member licking around the head first before moving down to massage the shaft with his tongue. He could see the clear affect it was having on the sliver haired boy as he grasped Yosuke’s head and began moaning his name. Yosuke couldn’t even control himself. One hand he used to steady himself on Yu’s dick whilst he used the other hand to shuffle out of his boxers and began stroking his own member. He felt Yu thrusting harder into Yosuke’s mouth and could feel his dick beginning to twitch. “Aaaaa Yosuke I’m going to cum…” He moaned through battered breathes and soon enough he felt Yu’s release fill his mouth. The whole idea of Yu cumming to him pushed Yosuke over the edge as he found himself cumming not long after.

They both sat there, breathing and panting heavily, with their cum spread everywhere and both of them in pure bliss. “Yosuke why did you do that” Yu had to ask why? Could it be for the reason he thought or was Yosuke just sexually frustrated? To his surprise Yosuke laughed.  “Man partner you really are dense” then he could see the slight blush that had spread across Yosuke’s face. “I have been trying to flirt with you for ages, hoping you would pick up the message. I mean I was scared of being rejected but I thought if I dropped some hints then maybe you would respond and well you did sometimes but other times I couldn’t figure you out but tonight seeing your reaction to this T-shirt and well hearing you call my name as you masturbated. I couldn’t control myself. The truth is I have been in love for a while” And Yu could see how cute and innocent Yosuke looked confessing his feeling like that. Yu couldn’t help but pull him into a hug “Me too Yosuke. I love you” Yu went to kiss Yosuke but he pulled away. “Have you forgotten where my mouth has been” Yosuke said laughing but Yu just smiled. “I don’t care I just want to kiss you right now” Yu replied leaning down and kissing Yosuke full on the lips letting their tongues lick each other’s lips before they enter their mouths. After a couple of minutes of making out they pulled apart from each other both filled full of euphoria. “Come on we better get this cleaned up” Yosuke sighed “Man way to kill a mood” but they both found themselves laughing at each other feeling happier than ever before. 


End file.
